Generally, an airbag is a structure that includes an inflatable safety bag, such as a flexible membrane, that can be inflated to contain air or some other gas. Airbags are commonly used to rapidly inflate and provide cushioning during an vehicle collision. For example, an airbag can be installed in a steering wheel of a vehicle and associated with a sensor that, upon sensing a collision with force exceeding a certain threshold, triggers the airbag to expel a gas and deploy the safety bag to provide cushioning for the individual in the vehicle.
Typical airbags include an airbag case or module made from metal or ridged plastic and connected to the vehicle, such as a dashboard or steering wheel cover. A gas generator is attached to the airbag case, along with an inflatable safety bag. Upon a collision with a force exceeding a certain threshold and sensed by the sensor, the gas generator releases gas to expand the safety bag and force the dashboard or cover to open. The airbag case can provide for the attachment of the gas generator, safety bag, and cover to the vehicle and absorb ejection forces of the dashboard or cover and safety bag. The airbag case can also provide a channel for the safety bag to follow upon deployment to prevent the safety bag from deploying through an opening other than the cover.
Metallic or plastic airbag cases, however, generally must be manufactured separate from the other airbag components and can be relatively bulky, heavy, and rigid. For example, the metallic airbag case is formed using a molding process while a plastic and the airbag components are assembled inside the airbag case, thereby requiring several steps to completely assemble an airbag. Metallic or plastic airbag cases may also require a safety bag having relatively large number of reinforcements to secure the safety bag. Furthermore, metallic airbag cases may vibrate, allow metallic parts to contact, and cause noise or performance erosion of the metallic parts. Accordingly, a need exists for a more versatile airbag case that provides support for airbag components and a channel for the safety bag upon deployment.